


Renewed Hopes

by rosehustle1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Destiny, F/M, Romance, Sandor leaves quiet isle, Sansa escapes the Vale on her own, reunite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehustle1/pseuds/rosehustle1
Summary: Sansa has escaped the Vale and is in hiding. One day Sandor finds her.





	

 

It was strange to have a wolf again. She named her Star because she found her when one was falling. It seemed a serendipitous moment that her father’s Gods had deemed fit. She had been living with the old miller and his wife for a year. No one had found her in the small forgotten village in the mountains. For all intents and purposes, Sansa Stark was still missing and Alayne Stone had committed suicide by jumping from her chamber’s balcony. She went by the name Cara now. The old Miller’s wife had come upon her hungry and near frozen, hiding in the woods, and had asked no questions of her prior life. She helped them with their work and in turn they allowed her to stay in their extra room. They were generous and loving. They had lost their only daughter when she was birthing their grandson, who also died. Cara was happy to play a surrogate daughter to them as long as they were happy to keep her safe. And she did feel safe for the first time in years.

 

So, it was a shame really when the former warrior, former Hound, came upon them one day, wearing brown Brothers robes with his furious horse in tow. For Cara knew, she would give up the peace, the safety, and the quiet to be with him. He had been her dream for so long, after all. And there was nothing sweeter than the half-incredulous, half-love struck expression he wore when he spoke the words: “Littlebird, I have come to take you home…If you will have me.”  
Her wolf went to him right away to sniff his hand. He patted her easily and smiled a genuine smile. She never thought him capable of one before. He was different but then so was she.

“She trusts you.”

He looked up and held her stare.

“Does that mean you do?”

Sansa smiled and walked closer to him.

“It definitely bodes well.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little one shot I put on tumblr months ago. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
